<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limbus by perfectslimeoperamonger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033309">Limbus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectslimeoperamonger/pseuds/perfectslimeoperamonger'>perfectslimeoperamonger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectslimeoperamonger/pseuds/perfectslimeoperamonger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die ff ist bei dem kommenden Tatort "Limbus" inspiriert! Ich kann es kaum mehr abwarten das er endlich ausgestrahlt wird. Deshalb hier meine eigene Version/Vorstellung vom Tatort Limbus.</p><p>Hier die offizielle Story<br/>Nach einem Abendessen mit seinen engsten Kollegen erleidet Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne auf seinem Weg in den Urlaub einen katastrophalen Autounfall. Schwer verletzt wird er ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo die Ärzte auf der Intensivstation um sein Leben ringen. Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel kommt die Sache direkt verdächtig vor – sein Bauchgefühl sagt ihm, dass mit Boernes Unfall etwas nicht stimmt. War es in Wahrheit ein Mordversuch?</p><p>Staatsanwältin Wilhelmine Klemm verweist auf die Kollegen, die den Unfall untersuchen und verbietet Thiel eigene Ermittlungen, was ihn naturgemäß nicht davon abhält, auf eigene Faust zu recherchieren. Währenddessen taucht in der Rechtsmedizin Boernes Urlaubsvertretung auf – Dr. Jens Jacoby, ein junger, charismatischer Kollege, der gerade frisch aus Brasilien zurückgekehrt ist. Schnell gewinnt er Silke "Alberich" Hallers Sympathie, und gemeinsam suchen die beiden an Thiels Seite nach der Wahrheit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er stand im Flur und starrte seine Tür an. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schienen nicht stillstehen zu wollen. Den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht über war er wie in einer Trance hin und her gerannt. In seinem Kopf die eine Frage. Wer, wer war es, wer hat ihm das angetan. Wer. Wer? Wer?!</p><p> </p><p>Noch vor wenigen Stunden Stunden hatte er ihn gesehen. Boerne stand vor seiner Haustür und hatte sich mal wieder mit lauter Stimme über die Unfähigkeit mancher Kollegen echauffiert. Er, Thiel, hatte dieses, kaum zu überhörende, Gespräch nur einige Sekunden mitverfolgt, da legte der Professor mit einem lauten „Sie können mich mal“ auf.  Selbstgefällig grinsend drehte er sich um und entdeckte den Hauptkomissar. </p><p>„Na Herr Thiel, sind ihnen die Verbrecher ausgegangen oder warum belauschen Sie die Gespräche anderer, scheinbar haben sie zu viel Freizeit …. löse ich ihnen zu viele Fälle!?“<br/>
Grinsend erwiderte der Kommissar „und wovon träumen sie nachts? Konzentrieren sie sich mal lieber auf ihren Urlaub.“ </p><p>„Ja, ja Thiel! Aber bevor es in meinen, wohl verdienten, Urlaub geht, geht es noch zu dem Abendessen, zu dem uns die Klemm gezwungen hat, … das erfüllt doch den Tatbestand einer Nötigung…oder?! Thiel?“ </p><p>„Na, Na Herr Professor, wir wollen es ja mal nicht übertreiben. Ist doch nett alle zu einem Abendessen einzuladen.“ Er drehte sich um, um seine Haustür zu verschließen. „Ihre Einladung mich mitzunehmen steht doch noch, oder? Frau Haller und Frau Staatsanwalt warten doch sicher schon, also, wollen wir los?“</p><p>„Hach, Herr Thiel, was würden Sie nur ohne mich machen.“ Lächelnd drehte er sich ebenfalls zu seiner Tür um, und beförderte 2 große Koffer aus seiner Wohnungstür. „Na los Thiel, helfen Sie mir schon, wenn ich Sie eh schon wieder herumkutschieren soll können Sie sich ja mal nützlich machen. Ne“ er grinste. </p><p>Kurze Zeit später, nachdem Thiel beide Koffer zum Wagen des Professors getragen hatte, saßen sie in Boernes Auto und waren auf dem Weg zum Abendessen mit den anderen. Boerne hatte gute Laune, er summte Götterdämmerung von Wagner während er, wie immer, die Verkehrsregeln ignorierte. Nach 3 roten Ampeln und einer Überschreitung der Höchstgeschwindigkeit von fast 50kmh waren sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt. </p><p>Gerade als sie ins Lokal gehen wollten, drehte Boerne sich nochmal zu ihm um. „Thiel, ich weiß, ich bin, wenn man es genau nimmt, ja schon im Urlaub…aber, unser Fall, ich muss ihnen noch etwas sagen- “<br/>
Doch Thiel ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Genau, Sie sind im Urlaub. Jetzt denken Sie nicht mehr an die Arbeit, genießen Sie das Abendessen … und wenn ihnen ihre Info danach immer noch unter den Nägeln brennt, rufen Sie mich an. "</p><p>Boerne schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, entschied sich aber scheinbar dagegen. Stattdessen kam ein beleidigtes „Tss“ von ihm. Er drehte sich um und marschierte ins Lokal. Thiel lief ihm grinsend hinterher.</p><p>Es war ein schöner Abend. Sie alle zusammen. Naja. Nicht alle. Jemand fehlte. Dies hing auch wie ein dunkler Schleier über ihnen. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber man konnte es allen ansehen wie sie mit ihrer Trauer umgingen. </p><p>Trotzdem schienen alle glücklich, wenn nicht sogar erleichtert nicht allein zu sein. Alle beisammen. Das Essen war unglaublich gut. Es floss auch reichlich Alkohol, aber der Professor trank nichts. Eine Seltenheit über die Frau Haller und er sich ausschweifend lustig machten. Der Professor kommentierte dies mit einem Nasenrümpfen und dem Satz „Tja, es gibt auch noch Erwachsene die fahren müssen. Nicht so wie der Zwerg und dieser Hauptschüler.“ Danach grinste er selbstgefällig und nippte an seinem Wasser.</p><p> </p><p>Es war bereits später Abend als sie sich alle verabschiedeten. Gerade als Boerne sich verabschieden wollte sagte Thiel „Sind Sie denn sicher, dass Sie jetzt noch fahren wollen? Ich mein, es ist ja schon nen bissl spät, und ob Sie da morgen ne Stunde später ankommen ist ja egal.“</p><p>Boerne lächelte „Ach Thiel, macht sich da etwa jemand Sorgen? Da wird einem ja ganz warm ums Herz. Sie wissen doch wie ich fahre, da wird nichts passieren!“</p><p>„Ja eben“ brummelte der Kommissar „ich weiß wie Sie fahren, deshalb sag ich ja- “ da hielt Thiels Vater vor ihm an. „Moin Herr Professor, Frank.“ Er nickte seinem Sohn zu. „Wolln wa los? Ich habe gleich noch ne fahrt nach Berlin, also komm schnell.“</p><p>Lächelnd verabschiedete sich Thiel vom Professor, noch beim Einsteigen ins Taxi rief Thiel „und dass se mir bloß nicht vor Ende ihres Urlaubes wieder zurück nach Münster kommen. Wir schaffen es auch ne Woche ohne Sie. Außerdem hält Frau Haller die Stellung!“ Die Antwort des Professors konnte er schon nichtmehr hören. Sein Vater war bereits losgefahren. </p><p> </p><p>Jetzt lag sein Nachbar im Koma, sein letzter Stand war, dass sie nicht gewiss sagen können ob er es schafft. Es war als stecke ein Kloß in seinem Hals bestehen aus Sorge, Angst, Ungewissheit. Aber auch eine Wut auf den Menschen der dieses Drama zu verantworten hat. </p><p>Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus. Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Haustür um und schloss auf. Kaum in seiner Wohnung angekommen fiel sein Blick auf sein Telefon. Die rote Lampe, die einen entgangenen Anruf anzeigt, leuchtete. Mit schweren Bewegungen drückte er auf den Knopf, um die Nachricht abspielen zu lassen. Er hatte sich schon umgedreht, um in die Küche zu gehen, die Nachricht könne er ja auch nebenbei anhören. Doch da ertönte Boernes Stimme. Er blieb wie versteinert in der Bewegung stehen.<br/>
„Thiel!“ im Hintergrund konnte man Wagner spielen hören. „Ich weiß ich hatte ihnen versprochen mich auf meinen Urlaub zu konzentrieren … aber, unser neuster Fall lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich wollte es ihnen j eigentlich vorhin sagen, aber Sie haben es ja abgeblockt. Der Täter, den sie festgenommen haben, der passt gar nicht ins Bild. Und, so großmütig und selbstlos ich bin, habe ich ihnen, mal wieder, ein wenig Arbeit abgenommen. Was würden Sie nur ohne mich tun“ eine Selbstgefällige Pause setzte ein „Bei meiner Recherche bin ich etwas, oder besser gesagt, jemanden, gestoßen der Sie auch interessieren könnte. Es ist ein- Was macht der denn da-!“ ein Krachen, dann ein rauschen. Stille. Die Aufnahme des Anrufbeantworters ist zuende. </p><p>Thiel starrte auf den Apparat. Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boerne POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thiel hatte ihm noch etwas nachgerufen, doch seine Stimme wurde vom Winde verweht. Er winkte ihm noch grinsend hinterher, bis die roten Taxilichter von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. Es war wie ein kleiner Abschied, der… nicht lange halten würde, es war immerhin sein erster Urlaub seit langer Zeit. Da war es ihm ja auch mal vergönnt alles mal hinter sich zu lassen. Mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude, aber auch ein wenig Trauer seine Freunde, ja das waren sie, seine Freunde, hier eine Woche zurück zu lassen.</p><p> </p><p>Doch kaum als er im Auto saß war dieser Gedanke vorerst vergessen. Er hatte sich vorhin die erste CD der Götterdämmerung ins Laufwerk gelegt, und nun tönte der erste Akt laut aus seinen Lautsprechern. Wagner! Dachte er leise, der schafft es immer wieder. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem er bereits eine halbe Stunde gefahren war, fiel ihm ein das er Thiel ja noch gar nicht von seinen Erkenntnissen im Fall berichtet hatte. Er tippte auf die Kurzwahl seines Handys und bereits nach einigen Sekunden fing es an zu tuten. Als nach einigen Tönen die Mailbox anging verdrehte er die Augen, Mensch Thiel dachte er sich noch, bevor er ihm auf die Mailbox sprach. Gerade als er Thiel den Namen verraten wollte schaute er in den Rückspiegel. Ein anderes Auto war ihm extrem dicht aufgefahren „Was macht der denn da-“ doch schon schoss sein Kopf nach vorne und er hörte es krachen. Durch den Aufprall war sein Handy runtergefallen, ob der Anruf noch weiterlief wusste er nicht. Gerade als er den Kopf gehoben hatte knallte es nochmal, diesmal heftiger, das Auto versuchte ihn von der Straße zu drängen. Nicht mit mir, dachte er sich und beschleunigte, gerade als er dachte er hätte den anderen Wagen abgeschüttelt, knallte der Wagen in die Seite seines Wagens. Die Scheibe zersplitterte und er verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen.</p><p> </p><p>Und plötzlich war alles schwarz. Es war, als ob jemand den Film einer alten Filmrolle abgeschnitten, und nichtmehr repariert hatte. Von jetzt auf gleich. Alles weg. Er selbst konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst, es war, als ob alles gegen ihn arbeiten würde. </p><p>Es kam ihm der Gedanke das etwas passiert sein musste, vielleicht, ja vielleicht, war das hier ja nur ein Traum. Vielleicht war er schon im Hotelzimmer und durchlebte gerade den realistischsten Albtraum, den er je hatte. Doch wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, sein Körper wollte nicht aufwachen.  </p><p>Doch da, ein weißes Licht, genau über ihm. Er hörte eine Stimme, ganz entfernt. Ein Gesicht schwebt über ihm und bewegt seine Lippen. Doch die Worte erreichen ihn nicht. Das weiße Licht blendet ihn,mehr Gesichter, verschwommen über ihm. Sie sprechen auf ihn ein. Seine Augen sind offen, doch es ist, als ob er in einer anderen Welt wäre, Welten, die sich immer weiter voneinander entfernen. Eine Person steht über ihm, schreit ihn an. Er kennt diese Person. Woher? Es ist Thiel. Wie kommt der hier her? Egal. Das Licht. Es ist unerträglich. Er schließt seine Augen, irgendwer brüllt ihn an. Es ist kalt. </p><p>Dann ein Schlag, wie ein Hunderttausend-Volt Blitz, der durch seinen Körper jagt. Es hinterlässt ein Dröhnen, das immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederhallt. Jemand schlug ihm ins Gesicht, sodass sein Kopf zur Seite ruckte. Dann noch ein Schlag, er nimmt ihn jedoch kaum noch wahr, es ist wie ein fernes Donnern, das durch seinen Körper rollt. Er nimmt es nur noch mit schwachem Erstaunen wahr. Dann Stille. Alles um ihn herum verschwimmt, es ist, als ob die Kulisse abgebaut wurde, und er allein auf der Bühne steht. Um mich herum nichts. Verlassen. Einsam. 
Das Licht, das ihn bis jetzt geblendet hatte, verschwimmt. Die Welt kippt.
<br/>
Es ist dunkel.</p><p>Stille.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy, ich hab mir lange Zeit gelassen das 2 Kapitel zu schreiben, aber heyy hier ist es! ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Es ist zum Teil las Gedankenstrom geschrieben, ich hoffe es war nicht ZU verwirrend! Falls ihr Anmerkungen habt schreibt sie mir gerne in die Kommentare!<br/>Ich freu mich übrigends total das wir Limbus FINALLY im November sehen wuhuuuuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>